That Hallow's Eve
by xxmiss-nyxiexx
Summary: John plays a little Halloween Prank on Mary. Pre-series, Wee!John Wee!Mary, One-shot


October 31st. Hallows Eve. Halloween. Children going door to door asking for candy, holding out their pumpkin shaped baskets. Children showing off their elaborate costumes. Ranging from Dracula to Cleopatra.

Mary Campbell was standing in front of her mirror, admiring her costume, attempting to block out her parents arguing voices that drifted up from below. Topic of argument: Her, as usual. Her mother wanted her to go trick-or-treating, have fun with her friends, be normal for a change. Her father wanted her to go with him to burn the corpse of an angry spirit. He thought that Halloween was pointless. Stupid. But he thought all holidays were pointless and stupid.

One of her girlfriends had asked her to go trick-or-treating with her and a bunch of kids from school. Mary had been so excited and her mother had seen this. She had gotten even _more _excited when she found out that John Winchester, a boy almost every girl in Lawrence that was in their age group had a crush on (including some of the older ones), was joining them. Her mother had seen this and truly wanted her to go, to experience something _normal _for once.

Not that there was anything wrong with who they were, she had told her, but it was good to mix it up a little. She had added a smile when Mary laughed. Deanna Campbell promised Mary she would speak to Samuel Campbell. But it was apparent now that 'speaking' to him was not enough.

She was going as a Greek Goddess. She was certainly beautiful enough. She had bought a white dress and, with the help of her mother, did her hair, stringing flowers into the braids, leaving the rest to tumble down her back and shoulders in golden waves that shimmered and danced in the light. She really did look like a goddess as she sailed down the banister, back held straight, head turned slightly upwards. Her features were well defined and her pale skin looked like china in the light.

Her full lips, shimmering with lip gloss, parted slightly and she started to say something, but her mother cut her off by raising a hand. Her father looked up at her, a stony expression on his face and narrowed his eyes before turning back to her mother. The arguing continued, but Mary just picked up her basket from where it lay next to the door and turned the handle.

"Mary Campbell, if you take a single step out that door so help me god I'll-" but she was already stepping onto the porch.

She glanced behind her, a determined expression on her face, and made eye contact with her father, whose eyes narrowed, looking murderous. She reverted her gaze to her mother. Her mother whose mouth twitched at the corner. Her mother who gave her a stiff nod, although her eyes were warm and smiling. Mary's head turned back around and she closed the door behind her. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She knew she was in big trouble. She would probably be grounded till she graduated, but it was worth it, as she would soon find out.

The sounds of laughter and people talking reached her ears and she hurried forward, holding up the hem of her dress so that she wouldn't trip. Her best friend Lisa squealed when she saw her, and threw her arms around her jumping up and down.

"You came!" she yelled. Mary laughed, immediately forgetting all her domestic problems. Her mind tended to wander whenever she was with her friends.

"Yeah. But It wasn't easy" Lisa frowned slightly but laughed it off.

"You look beautiful!" Lisa exclaimed. Mary laughed.

"Thanks! So do you!" Mary beamed with pride. Lisa was Alice in Wonderland. She had everything down to the yellow hair (she had rented a wig) and the white apron.

"For a certain someone I presume?" Lisa said, smirking and winking at her.

"Shut up. But really, do you think he'll like it?" she was nervous and she tugged at the dress. Lisa slapped her hand away.

"Stop that. You look beautiful, there's no way he couldn't notice you" Mary grinned, her heart fluttering with excitement.

"Where is he anyway?" She stood on her toes, attempting to find him amongst the other kids.

"We haven't picked him up yet" Mary nodded and they resumed walking, talking and laughing and comparing their costumes. Almost everyone commented on hers and she caught a lot of girls staring at her, eyes narrowed, the hatred apparent in their eyes.

They finally reached the last house on the block, just when Mary was starting to lose her patience too. It was well know that the Winchesters weren't exactly the richest family in town. John's father was a marine and was rarely home. Everyone knew that John would also grow up to be a marine, just like his father.

Mrs. Winchester was actually very nice. Plump and friendly, she always seemed to be talking or visiting someone's house, a pan of pie in her hands. There was no doubt whatsoever that Mrs. Winchester's favorite desert was pie. Mary liked her; she always gave her candy and cookies.

John was standing under a large oak tree that was in front of their house. He was a pirate, typical boy costume. As the group approached his eyes fell on Mary. She looked up at him, smiling, but she didn't think he had noticed. He just stared at her, mouth slightly open. Mary frowned. He finally looked away and walked towards them. She began to say something but he ignored, choosing to stand at the back with his best friend.

"Did you see the way he was staring at you?" Lisa whispered to her excitedly out of the corner of her mouth. Mary went on frowning.

"Yeah but he just ignored me" Lisa scoffed.

"Oh please, all boys are like that. Give him time" Lisa liked to think that she was the expert on boys because she had an older sister who was the Lawrence's slut (though no one ever told Lisa that).

Mary was starting to get slightly frustrated. How much longer did she have to wait? Rumors that he liked her back were flying all across Lawrence but she had yet to see any proof of this.

She tried speaking to him many times but he just ignored her just like he did the first time. This put her in a very bad mood.

"Cheer up Mary. It's Halloween. Just think of how much candy we're going to have by the end of the night." Mary smiled and looked down at her already half full basket.

"Look at how much candy we have _now_" Lisa giggled.

Soon the group broke apart till the only two left were John and Mary. They walked in silence.

"So…I uh-like your costume" Mary said, in a rather high pitched voice. She gritted her teeth once she realized how dumb she sounded.

John gave her a dazzling smile that made her swoon slightly but she forced herself to come to her senses.

"Thanks. Yours is-" he eyed her up and down.

"Brilliant"

"Thanks." She beamed, grinning widely and looking down at her feet, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"So what's your favorite candy? Seeing as it _is_ Halloween"

"Uhm" Mary looked thoughtful for a second.

"Anything with chocolate in it I would have to say" she smiled shyly.

"Me too!" he grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Come on"

He led her away from the sidewalk and into the thick trees. She followed him curiously, her eyes darting from here to there and on a few occasions she could have sworn she saw something moving. This made her very uneasy and she quickly started to regret deciding to let him show her something 'cool'. It was probably a dead rat or something.

Her posture became defensive and she was tense as hell. John turned to check on her and tilted his head to one side.

"Will you relax? I won't let anything happen to you okay? Just trust me." He smiled at her and she immediately nodded her head, her mind going blank just from looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

He reached for her face and brushed away a strand of hair that had come loose from one of her braids and her heart knotted tightly and thudded in her ears in anticipation and her breathing became somewhat jagged. He turned around and continued walking and she stumbled along after him.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" She lifted the hem of her skirt so she could run after him and walk beside him.

"You'll see. Just be patient Campbell." She growled.

"I'm not exactly a patient person Winchester." Her teeth were gritted and he laughed.

"Well, that's unfortunate"

"Why is that unfortunate?"

"Because I don't plan on telling you anything just yet" Mary groaned and he laughed again grinning wickedly.

"I'll get you for this Winchester"

"Is that a promise?" he was smirking.

"Damn straight it is" he laughed.

"You should mind your language you know"

Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head. He smiled but there was a hint of worry in his eyes, something she didn't like.

As they went deeper in the forest the path became wilder. Mary often stumbled over broken branches but John always caught her before she could fall. He navigated the way as if he knew where every branch was by heart.

Mary also noticed that the further they went the more worried John looked and the more she looked at John and saw the worry in his eyes the worse the feeling got that something bad was going to happen.

"You know..how about we just go home? It's okay I don't mind not seeing whatever this is" she suggested.

He seemed to genuinely consider it, then shook his head.

"Nah. Don't tell me you're scared"

"Of course not" Mary said, jutting out her chin proudly.

"If you say so"

"I do"

"A'ight. Whatever"

They continued going deeper and deeper into the forest until John suddenly stopped and caught Mary before she could fall from bumping into him.

"Mary I don't think we should continue"

"Oh no no no. You brought me this far and I'm not stopping" John stole a quick glance and sighed, showing no signs of going on.

"Uhm…didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you"

"So why-"

"Look. There's a cabin in the clearing in front of us. I was supposed to tell you some scary story then pull you in. And then Jim was supposed to come out and spook you"

"So this was all a prank?" Mary took in a deep breath.

"Yeah"

"A _Halloween _prank" John answered slowly, beginning to get worried.

"Yeah"

Mary took another deep breath and stood in front of him, bringing herself up to her full height. She felt like a hundred white hot stabs were being thrust into her chest, piercing her heart. She mustered up her best glare but all she could think about were his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her every intention was to waltz up to him and slap him but as she raised her hand, instead of slapping him she grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him.

She could tell John was taken back and so was she in some ways. She wondered what had happened to her initial plan but her mind wouldn't let her focus on anything for too long unless it revolved around John.

When she finally had to pull away he looked her up and down and smirked.

"I should pull Halloween pranks on you more often" Mary rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another round.


End file.
